


New life

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, Best Story, Best servamp story ever, Birth, Cuddles, Discussion of Abortion, Family Drama, Hospitals, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant, Protectiveness, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Unprotect sex, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuro gets pregnant and the journey of motherhood with his lover Mahiru as they go through this together. They watch a sunset. And get ice cream and Mahiru loves Kuro lots and the family servamp must support them and their new found pregnancy. Kuro is happy but scared.





	New life

**Kuro and Mahiru were out for ice cream and some of the ice cream spilt on Mahiru's shirt and Kuro leaned forward. Kuro licks it off.**

**Mahiru blushes.**

**"I love you" Mahiru brings Kuro in for a kiss and Kuro kisses him back. "Nya...." and they sit and watch the sunset on the bench they are on. A perfect day out.**

**-**  
**Next part:**  
**-**  
**Kuro and Mahiru got special glasses! To look at the solar eclipse! Kuro said he was a vampire and could! So he goes to look at the sun and Kuro is blind. Mahiru walks his kitten home and caters to his retna damage and feeds him soup. "Its all right your healing abilities" and he takes care of Kuro until he is better.**  
**-**  
**Next part:**  
**-**  
**Feeling better Kuro meows and cuddles up on Mahiru and he giggles "ah? Want to thank me my love?" and he preens Mahiru's body and kisses him all over.**  
**-**  
**They fade to black sex.**  
**-**  
**Next part:**  
**-**  
**Doctor: your cat is pregnant with kittens.**  
**Kuro: what**  
**Mahiru: O__O**  
**Kuro: crying**  
**Mahiru: baby its ok....**  
**Mahiru kisses him.**  
**Kuro: im going to be a mommy**  
**Mahiru smiles.**  
**Mahiru: me too and I will love our baby.**  
**-**  
**Next part:**  
**Mahiru takes care of his pregnant lover for 9 months.**  
**-**  
**One day mahiru gets home and Kuro is having contractions so they call All Of Love to help deliver the baby.**  
**-**  
**"Shucks, this sucker want to come to real world? Why?" Tsubaki said that as all other family member is watching Kuro give birth to a beautiful baby.**  
**Mother is crying and emotional. So happy for her brother and his lover.**  
**All of love delivers the baby.**  
**Misono cries as the beauty of birth before him.**  
**-**  
**Next part:**  
**Kuro & Mahiru are alone at home with their new baby.**  
**Mahiru: I love you so much baby you did that.**  
**Kuro: crying**  
**Kuro: she's so beautiful. I love Ariana.**  
**Ariana: crying**  
**Mahiru: maybe she is hungry you have to Brest feed her.**  
**Kuro: *undoes shirt* ok**  
**Kuro gives her his teet milk.**  
**Nutrition baby.**  
**-**  
**Next part:**  
**They are so happy with new baby.**  
**Next part: Kuro screams as Sakuya breaks in and tries to steal Mahiru. He tells homewrecker!!!! Sakuya take a the baby and Mahiru. Sakuya: he's mine. He loves ME!!!!! *DRAMA* Next part: Sakuya raising baby with Mahiru. Sakuya: eat your food honey. Mahiru: I hate you. Sakuya: no Mahiru: I love you but my life is with Kuro. Sakuya: I loved him before you. Please please. I can make you so happy. Tsubaki watching. Tsubaki: that poor child. Had to be born. I'm sad. Belkia: give her back to god. Belkia takes out a hanger. Sakuya: if we kill the baby we can be happy. Mahiru: crying. MAhiru: stop. Stop Sakuya. Sakuya: goes to take the baby. Mahiru screams and blacks out. - Next part: Mahiru wakes up screaming where is she. Sakuya: :) Belkia: back with god. Mahiru: crying. Mahiru: nonono!!!! You bastard!!! Sakuya: now we can be together. *Kuro busts in* Kuro: no! Sakuya: wtf Kuro: where is she. Tsubaki: I don't condone life but she's ok. Kuro: crying & upset. Tsubaki: *throws baby* I don't want this anymore. Kuro; thank god. Belkia: fucking god didn't do his job. Sakuya: whatever. Mahiru. I loved you. Mahiru: crying. I know but I love Kuro now. Sakuya: whatever. *Sakuya kicks them out* Mahiru: ill always love you Sakuya. Sakuya: crying you don't get to say that. You have no right! *Sakuya slams door* - Next part: *everything calm and ok* - Tsubaki: you don't need that. Sakuya: yea. - *meanwhile* -**  
**Next part:**  
**They live roles as husbands and get marry out of wedlocke. All family is happy for them.**  
**-**  
**End part.**

**Author's Note:**

> None offense but this is the best servamp story ever. and I am best of writers in this archive. And better than everyone else. Thank you for see my story. Please like and subscribe and review. Remember I am better writer. Thank you. I am alpha Kuro x mahiru writer thank you. I am love everyone who see my story. But I am still better than you. Never forget. 
> 
> Thanks. If you hate on me I will find you. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Love this fandom.


End file.
